


Remember Me

by Basically



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Craig is sad af, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically/pseuds/Basically
Summary: Craig misses Tyler and doesn't like being lonely.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yishy2003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yishy2003/gifts), [MonoRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/gifts), [fzywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/gifts).



> It's been a while so I thought i'd dedicate it to you three. I'm so happy we've reconnected for the third time. Love you all <3

_**Remember me**_

_**Though I have to say goodbye** _

_**Remember me**_

_**Don't let it make you cry** _

_Craig slowly strummed on his guitar as he sat on his back porch, the bright lights shining from the windows of the houses that surrounded his making his blood-shot eyes throb even more than they already did. A single tear slid down his face, which he tried to convince himself was due to the reflection of televisions around him but he knew better than anyone the feeling of being alone was too much to handle. No matter what he did, his mind couldn’t shift from the towering man with the most beautiful blue eyes. He angrily dragged his rough sleeve over the tear hanging from his jaw, silently cursing himself and looking back down to his guitar once again._

**_For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart_ **

**_I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart_ **

_He remembers Anthony telling him as, one by one, his friends left his comfort of his home for the last time “You should see him when he’s without you”, but Craig dismissed that, simply telling the bearded man before him that nothing would ever compare to the hole in his heart that was slowly breaking him apart piece by piece._

**_Remember me_ **

**_Though I have to travel far_ **

**_Remember me_ **

**_Each time you hear a sad guitar_ **

_His mind couldn’t stop from drifting to the two weeks of romantic nights sat by the fireplace, Craig staring into the bright blue eyes of his lover as he played a series of chords on his guitar, gently whispering sweet nothings into his ear. At this stage, he wasn’t prepared to wipe away the overwhelming amount of tears spilling from his eyes. He lifted his hand up forcefully, as if he was about to slam it down on his guitar but, instead, he let out a bone-chilling sob, burying his head in the wood of the instrument. Why was he being so pathetic?_

**_Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_ **

**_Until you're in my arms again_ **

_He sighed and stood up, tilting his head to the sky and cursing whoever was up there for keeping them apart. He turned his back on the blinding lights and stepped back into his house, setting his guitar carefully on the counter in the kitchen; the first place him and the man he loved sat and talked about everything, the future, moving in together and even how they liked their breakfasts. As if someone heard Craig’s silent cries for help, his phone buzzed on the same counter. He leaned over and read the illuminated message._

_Tyler: I need you_

**_Remember me_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! If you're wondering where the song is from/who it's by. Its from the movie Coco and it's the Lullaby version :)


End file.
